


Missing Him

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Worship, Collegestuck, Dirty Talk, Humanstuck, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you want to do lately is cry and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him

All you want to do lately is cry and fuck.

Teenage hormones are a strange thing and they piss you off beyond a reasonable amount.

You’re home for a weekend in October and you don’t know what to do with yourself. You miss Cronus, you miss him a lot, and you miss his hugs and his kisses and his cock oh dear god yes do you miss that too. A hot, shameful part of you burns for him, and as you lay in bed curled around your pillow you wish it were him.

You can hear your father clattering around downstairs. It’s early evening and you’re rousing yourself from a fresh wave of depressed moping. The train ride home was lonely, being home is lonely, and you’re just so fucking bored.

‘i miss your face :(’

The text comes out of nowhere and it makes tears immediately spring to your eyes. You blink them away, typing back with shaky hands.

‘I miss y9urs t99. Any chance y9u can call me t9night?’

‘alwvays sugar. wve can wvebcam later if you wvant!’

You’d kill to see him. Sighing, you type back.

‘Whenever y9u want t9, I’m a6le and willing.’

Your door’s knocked on. Sitting up abruptly, you wipe your eyes once more to avoid any indication of tears and call, “Yes?”

“Dweebkri,” Your little brother greets you as always, leaning into the room with his elbow resting on the doorjamb. Karkat looks frighteningly like you, his black hair is much wilder and more unkempt. The same dark, sharp eyebrows, hazel eyes, the freckles across his cheeks and nose. It’s a trait you seem to share with every other Vantas male, including your father. “Dad says dinner’s almost done. What the shit’s the matter with you?”

Karkat was 12 and quite hadn’t figured out how to swear yet. He knew the words, just didn’t know where to put them.

“You shouldn’t speak like that,” You remind him, looking down at your phone as you await a response from you beau, “It’s uncouth. Father would have a fit if he could hear you using such words.”

“He doesn’t give a crap. Come on.”

Mournfully you have to leave your phone in your bedroom as your father will not tolerate cell phones at the table. He’s a preacher and a very kind soul, he keeps a strict household but he enforces rules that involve family and togetherness and love.

At the table you talk about college and your fraternity and you go on and on and on until Karkat rolls his eyes and pretends to fall asleep on the table. Father reprimands him sharply by tugging his ear.

By the time you made it back upstairs it had been least two hours, time that you found slipped easily through your fingers as you talked about college and Cronus and how much you were learning and your classes.

Cronus left you several text messages to deal with once you’d safely locked the door behind you.

‘ok sounds good!’

'it's quiet as balls wvithout you here…'

‘awv no wvhere’d you go?’

'kannyyyyyyy'

'wvhy do you hate me?'

'so lonely, i'm mister lonely…'

'ain't got nobodyyyyy'

'KANKRI COME HOME I'M HORNY AS FUCKkkkkk'

'OMG i'll be online wvhenever you decide to talk to me again you horrid cocktease <3’

The last one makes you snort out loud and you make your way over to your computer.

Cronus is, in fact, online. You turn on your webcam and take a couple moments to preen yourself in your reflection to make sure your hair looked okay before calling him, slipping your headset on.

“Crud, THERE you are!”

“Don’t call me names, Cronus Ampora. You know better.”

You think you feel your lungs deflate as you take a good look at his incoming video. He’s leaned back in his computer chair wearing this white wifebeater shirt and jeans and he’s chewing on a toothpick and god is he sexy holy shit.

“Well, you are.” He says, gnawing on the splinter of wood with his arms folded over his chest, looking up at you with his head lolled somewhat to one side. “You know how hard sexting is when you can’t think of anything to say?”

“I can’t say I’ve ever tried.”

“I tried and failed at least three times today. Kept erasing what I’d wrote because it sounded stupid.”

“Cronus, are you really that…” You look over your shoulder, at your door, then at the wall which separates your room from Karkat’s. No. He’d be downstairs playing a video game by now. “…aroused?”

“Aroused? Oh, jeez, babe, aroused is an understatement.”

“Well… why don’t you do something about it?” You stammer, frowning at your webcam and trying to fight the blush that creeps over your face. You can feel it, hot and uncomfortable, the little feeling that’s traipsing up your feet.

“What do you think I’ve been waitin’ for you to get online for?”

Now you are definitely blushing. You twitch. “What are you thinking?”

“I’ll give you three guesses,” He purrs, moving his chair back somewhat from the desk and showing you the prominence of his clothed cock, “And the first two don’t count.”

You turn your head away immediately and shut your eyes, covering them suddenly. “I don’t want to see it!”

“Close your eyes then. Just listen…”

You keep your hands over your eyes as you listen carefully, hearing him unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, rustling clothing, and you hear him take a slow, deep breath. You try not to hiccup, your breath hitching in your throat as your groin throbs.

“You sure you don’t wanna see?”

“Positive.”

“You don’t wanna see me jerking off thinking about you? How much I miss your face, your body… the way you breathe when you’re really turned on. The face you make when you cum all over yourself, the way you squeeze my cock so good when I’m inside-”

“Cronus,” You gasp, “Enough, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Who’s around to see, doll?”

He has a point. You scrunch yourself up in your computer chair and ignore the unrelenting pulse between your legs. You’re getting hard, and you can’t do much to stop yourself. Unfortunately it seems to be here to stay, and you wonder if Cronus could tell. You can’t bring yourself to open your eyes, so you can’t look at yourself in the screen and see if it’s noticeable. But what if it is?

You crack open one eye. Through your eyelashes you see blurred movements, squinting at yourself. But you just look like an odd lump of color, curled up in your chair like you are, and so you open your eye more fully and you just can’t help it you snap to look up at him and you watch as he strokes his cock with slow precision.

You stare, agape, at the beauty of the sight, at the handsome boy jerking himself off as he thinks of you, and your throat goes cottonmouth dry and there it is you’re rock hard in your jeans and you think you must have gasped because Cronus is looking at you now.

“Wakey wakey.”

“Nngh.”

You gaze at his cock. It looks as large as it feels, engorged and wanting, and you can see the shift in color as it transitions neatly from the head to the base, the circumcision scar, and it’s all beautiful. You whimper.

When did your hand slip between your legs? How long have you been touching yourself through your pants? You groan softly, he returns the sound breathlessly.

“You want me inside you.”

“Yes,” You whisper, undoing your fly and shimmying your pants down. Eyes closed again in embarrassment as you take your cock in one hand, squeezing it. Precum beads at the tip, you wipe it gently down the side, tongue in your teeth.

You look up at Cronus again. He looks relaxed, eyes half open in bliss as he strokes his cock languidly. “You thinkin’ about it, chief? Thinkin’ about me being all the way in there, good and deep.” You realize he’s still got the toothpick. Your heart softens and your dick pulses in your hand. His voice is strained through it, gritting his teeth somewhat to hold it in place.

You watch each other for a moment, both breathing heavily into your respective headsets. Your toes curl, you groan and stretch out in the chair, bracing one foot up on the desk. You give him a better view. He appreciates it.

“Oh, yeah… that’s hot. Show me your dick, babe, I wanna see you jerk it all by yourself while you think of me.”

Cronus is even talkative during sex when you’re not even there having it with him.

And then it clicks in your head. You didn’t know why you didn’t see it before.

He has a dirty talking fetish.

You cast your mind back.

_“You feel so good… so good and tight, I could just…”_

“You know how many times this week I been jerkin’ off in the shower thinkin’ about your-”

“How’s it feel? Tell me it’s good…”

“You feel fantastic around my dick like that…”

You don’t know how it took you this long to figure it out.

And then, you, Kankri Vantas, summon up every ounce of courage you can muster, and you groan into the headset and then whisper to him:

“I’ve wanted to feel nothing but your cock all weekend… how good it feels inside me when you’re f-fucking me and all I can think about is how much I miss it… oh, Cronus, honey, why aren’t you here to fuck me?”

His breath is so shaky, you can practically hear him trembling. He’s relentlessly fucking his hand by now, bucking into his fist and you can hear the wet noises of his slick cock slipping through his fingers. “God, yeah, tell me more, baby, I’m all ears…”

“When I come back I’m going to be ready,” You murmur, watching his face as he strains, apparently desperate to orgasm. “I’m going to be so hard and wet for you, and you have to make me feel so good like I know you can…” As you speak, you envision it.

Your head leans back, you feel… oddly relaxed.

“Remember the movies? When I was grinding on your cock like a good boy… up against the wall like that… I want you to fuck me like that, Cronus, can you? Can you hold me in your arms while you pound into me until I cum everywhere?”

“Oh, fuck, Kankri,” He pants, “This is so fucking hot, I can’t… oh, shit, babe, I’m there, I’m totally there, oh man,” There’s a hitch in his voice and you stare in awe, watching him spill into his hand. He gets impressive distance, a couple of flecks of white reaching his shoulder. He collapses into the chair, panting, tongue lolling somewhat as he watches you. “You finish, baby.”

It doesn’t take you long. Cronus is gently stroking his cock again, moreso easing it down from the extra sensitive post orgasm. You let out a cry that you must stifle with your sweater to keep from behind heard, and you feel semen pooling in your hand.

When you look back up again, Cronus has somehow acquired a roll of toilet paper and is casually wiping himself clean. He tosses the balled up mess away and into an unseen trash can (you hope) and then he leans back with a satisfied sound.

“…you okay, bud?”

“I’m great,” You breathe, “Just… I, uh, I don’t have anything to clean myself up with!” You laugh softly at your own foolishness, casting your eyes around your bedroom for anything to make do as a rag. You pick up a t shirt with your foot and awkwardly take it, carefully mopping yourself up with the dirty shirt. You cringe and pull a face. “…this’ll have to do.”

“Won’t be the first time I’ve done that.” Cronus snorted. “Socks too.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Makes cleanup real easy.”

Once you both have safely tucked your dicks into your pants, you resume a casual conversation, which is pleasant until you get a text.

‘I WON’T TELL DAD ON YOU FOR HAVING A BOYFRIEND IF YOU WON’T TELL HIM I SAID ‘SHIT’, OKAY?’

You gasp, then look at Cronus in horror. “My brother heard.”

Cronus stares at you. And then he throws his head back and howls with laughter, which makes you want to scream.

‘Y9u have a deal. D9n’t 6reathe a w9rd 9f this.’

'MY LIPS ARE FUCKING SEALED.'


End file.
